Various application programs may be provided for authoring documents. Oftentimes when authoring a document, a user may insert a figure or object into his/her document (e.g., picture, shape, chart, word art, etc.) Once a figure has been inserted into a document, the user may want to reposition or resize or rotate the object on the page. With current systems, users may have this ability, but may not be able to reposition, resize, or rotate an object in a way that gives him/her a real time understanding of how the document may be displayed once the action is completed.
In current systems, when a layout and display of a document is updated in real time during a move, resize, or rotate action of an object, various problems may be experienced, such as: performance of the action may be slow enough that it causes an appearance of an application hang; the layout may change such that the object may unexpectedly move or jump to another page of the document, possibly without a user understanding where the object landed and why; and interactions between objects and tables may appear to have unpredictable results. For example, a user may drag an object on a page. If the object is dragged into a table, the object may be placed in the table. Accordingly, this may cause the table to jump off the current page onto another page if there is not enough space on the current page for the table with the object placed inside. The table may appear to randomly jump off a page. As can be appreciated, interaction between objects and tables may be confusing and frustrating for a user as the layout is being constantly updated.
Move, resize, and rotate actions may oftentimes result in a frustrating trial and error process to achieve the desired layout. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.